


Halloween Traditions (Traducciones)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Dahlia Emmeline Hale [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris Argent the Werewolf Baby Fairy, Domestic Fluff, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Peter, Parent Stiles, Spanish Translation, The Steter Network Monthly Prompts, Trick or Treating
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Dahlia está vestida con un disfraz de calabaza naranja y Stiles cree que es la cosa más linda que jamás haya visto. Dahlia había declarado que quería ser una calabaza para Halloween y Kira inmediatamente le hizo el disfraz. Con sus medias naranjas y su brillante sombrero verde estilo boina encima de su suave cabello castaño, es la mejor calabaza de todos los tiempos. Teniendo en cuenta que es su hija, Stiles puede ser un poco parcial.oHalloween con Peter, Stiles, y Dahlia.





	Halloween Traditions (Traducciones)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Halloween Traditions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462432) by [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum). 



Dahlia está vestida con un disfraz de calabaza naranja y Stiles cree que es la cosa más linda que jamás haya visto. Dahlia había declarado que quería ser una calabaza para Halloween y Kira inmediatamente le hizo el disfraz. Con sus medias naranjas y su brillante sombrero verde estilo boina encima de su suave cabello castaño, es la mejor calabaza de todos los tiempos. Teniendo en cuenta que es su hija, Stiles puede ser un poco parcial.

Es Halloween y Dahlia tiene dos años. Está emocionada porque desde que aprendió a no cambiar sus ojos, Peter y Stiles la están dejando ir a hacer trucos. Comienzan en el vecindario de Lydia porque las familias ricas distribuyen barras de chocolate de tamaño completo, ninguna de las cosas divertidas. Stiles sabe que Peter no está ansioso por lidiar con la fiebre del azúcar, ¡pero es Halloween! Y él tendrá que lidiar con eso.

Peter toma la mano de Dahlia mientras caminan por el camino de Lydia, Stiles detrás de ellos. Su patio está adornado con decoraciones de Halloween, murciélagos falsos y arañas que cuelgan del árbol al lado de su puerta, lápidas en el pasto y un espantapájaros de tamaño natural en el porche. Peter deja ir a Dahlia's para que pueda tocar el timbre de la novedad, que grita como un banshee. Stiles se ríe de eso. Unos segundos más tarde, Lydia responde a la puerta vestida como Daphne de Scooby-Doo, sosteniendo un gran tazón de dulces. Jackson, justo detrás de ella, está vestido como Fred.

—¡Truco o trato!— Dahlia dice, levantando su funda de almohada. Peter había argumentado que no necesitaría algo tan grande, Stiles había respondido que si realmente pensaba eso, no conocía a la manada.

—¡Te ves adorable!— Lydia dice. Se arrodilla y deja caer una cantidad verdaderamente obscena de Skittles, la favorita de Dahlia, en su funda de almohada. —Jackson, ¿podrías agarrar la bolsa de la mesa de la cocina? —Jackson asiente y desaparece de nuevo en el interior.

—¡Soy una calabaza!— Dahlia dice.

—Eres la mejor calabaza que he visto, —dice Lydia.

—¿Qué se dice? —Pedro le pide.

—Gracias, tía Lydia, —dice Dahlia. Ella aún tropieza con el nombre de Lydia y sale como Lee-dee-ah, y hace que el corazón de Stiles se contraiga por la ternura.

—De nada, lady Lia, —dice Lydia. Jackson aparece detrás de ellos con una bolsa de papel, y Dahlia lo saluda. Jackson sonríe y saluda, y Stiles cree que es un avance que no quiera darle una patada en la cara de ex-kanima. —Aquí estamos, cariño. Esto es un chocolate especial, ¿vale? No dejes que papá o papá tengan, —dice Lydia con un guiño.

Ella saca dos barras de chocolate grandes y elegantes que Stiles sabe que ella recogió en su reciente viaje a Europa. Él levanta las cejas hacia ella porque eso es demasiado caro para un niño, pero sabe exactamente lo que ella dirá. Es lo mismo que había dicho cuando Stiles y Peter habían rechazado los zapatos de $ 200 que había comprado a Dahlia. 'Ella es mi única sobrina y merece cosas bonitas. Déjame vivir.'

—¿A dónde vas ahora? —Jackson pregunta.

Dahlia se encoge de hombros y mira a Peter.

—Fuiste nuestra primera parada, —dice Peter. —Todavía tenemos que ver a Chris y Melissa, Kira y Scott antes de que vayamos a ver a Derek y Claire.

—¡Vamos papá!— Dahlia dice, tirando de la mano de Peter. —¡Caramelos!

—Tendrás que disculparnos, —le dice Peter a Lydia y Jackson. —Los caramelos nos esperan.

—¡Envíanos fotos de Dahlia y Claire!— Lydia dice.

—¡Lo haré!— Stiles dice, saludándolos por encima del hombro.

Llegaron a la estación del sheriff a continuación porque todo el departamento es masilla para Dahlia, incluido el padre de Stiles. Al principio no se había sentido absolutamente emocionado al respecto, pero conocer a Dahlia lo había animado y, una vez que Stiles la había adoptado oficialmente, estaba más que a bordo con su primer nieto. Los oficiales arrullan cuando Dahlia entra corriendo. Ella se detiene antes de los escritorios, lo que Stiles aprecia porque no la necesitan tratando de pedirle a nadie que sea arrestada por dulces.

El sheriff sonríe y saca un tazón de dulces cuando Dahlia saca su bolso. Vuelca demasiado en él, para deleite de Dahlia.

—¡Eso es mucho!— ella dice.

—Eso es bueno, —dice Stiles. —Porque Pops no puede tener demasiados dulces. Eso lo enferma.

—¡No lo es!— el sheriff dice.

—¿Los caramelos te enferman? —Dahlia pregunta, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No, tu papá está bromeando, —dice el sheriff, mirando a Stiles. —Ella no necesita ver lo que como, gracias.

—Comenzando la buena tradición temprano, —dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Dónde está Parrish?

Parrish también arroja una cantidad realmente atroz de dulces en su bolsa, seguida por la mayor parte del departamento, antes de que el sheriff los saque, diciéndoles que no pueden dejar que los criminales endurecidos vean los lados blandos de los oficiales de la ley.

—Criminales endurecidos, —dice Stiles rodando los ojos mientras caminan de regreso a su auto. —Los dos únicos niños que fueron arrestados fue por limpiar el inodoro de la casa de Finstock. Duermo con un criminal más espeluznante.

—Verdaderamente grandes mentes, —Peter está de acuerdo. Termina abrochando a Dahlia en el asiento de su auto y besa a Stiles. —Y perdón, estoy reformado.

Kira y Scott están en casa de Melissa y Chris, así que esa es su próxima parada. Los cuatro responden a la puerta con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros e inmediatamente le dicen a Dahlia cuánto aman su atuendo y cómo es una calabaza magnífica. Dahlia lo absorbe, señalando con entusiasmo a Kira y diciendo que lo logró.

Todos pusieron dulces en la bolsa de Dahlia y luego se inclinaron para abrazarla. Scott le da un beso húmedo en la frente (a Dahlia le gusta Scott mucho más que a ella cuando era bebé, ahora que él y Peter han aprendido a jugar bien con ella) y Melissa la besa en la mejilla. Chris la levanta y la abraza. Dahlia grita de alegría y acaricia su barba, haciéndole sonreír. Stiles ha visto a Chris Argent sonreír más en los últimos dos años con Melissa y con Dahlia que en toda la escuela secundaria.

Kira ajusta la boina de tallo de Dahlia y besa su mejilla antes de que Chris la apoye en el suelo. Dahlia besa su mano y los saluda (todavía está un poco confundida sobre lo que es dar un beso a alguien) y toma la mano de Stiles, prácticamente arrastrándolo lejos de la puerta para que le traiga más dulces. Él oye a Peter decirles adiós y agradecerles, lo cual es bueno porque Stiles está completamente a merced de Dahlia.

Hacen truco o trato en la casa de los McCall por un tiempo antes de que la bolsa de Dahlia se vuelva alarmantemente llena y empiece a arrastrar un poco. Stiles toma la bolsa y Peter la levanta, soplando una pedorreta contra su mejilla. Stiles mira suavemente mientras él huele a su hija y sabe que hace unos años, él no habría sido capaz de imaginarse amar a nadie ni a nada como lo hace ahora. Peter lo mira y levanta la cabeza en señal de pregunta, pero Stiles solo sonríe y sacude la cabeza. Él toma la mano libre de Peter y caminan de regreso a su auto.

Su última parada para acabar la noche es el loft. Dahlia se está desvaneciendo rápidamente, pero quería pasar la noche con el tío Derek esta noche, así que se van. Ella está más despierta cuando llegan, Stiles está bastante seguro de que se comió algún dulce y está comenzando el subidón de azúcar, y está rebotando de emoción.

Derek responde a la puerta del loft con una sonrisa y un bebé en sus brazos. Dahlia envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su pierna, abrazándolo fuertemente. Claire hace ruidos y se aferra a la camisa de Derek.

Claire es un bebé hombre lobo que Chris Argent, el hada bebé de los hombre lobo, había traído a Beacon Hills. La habían secuestrado dos lobos que habían matado los Calaveras y llamaron a Chris porque aparentemente no matan a los niños. Derek la había estado cuidando mientras intentaban encontrar a sus padres, pero resulta que los lobos secuestrados pueden agregar el asesinato a su lista de delitos, por lo que hace dos semanas, Derek adoptó legalmente a Claire Hale.

Claire está vestida con un traje de esqueleto que Stiles le había comprado y se ve jodidamente linda. Derek se agacha para que Claire pueda agarrar los dedos de Dahlia, lloriqueando felizmente a su prima. Dahlia muestra sus ojos dorados y Claire se ríe encantada, mostrando los suyos.

—Tengo la película preparada, —dice Derek, levantándose y apartándose para que Peter, Stiles y Dahlia puedan entrar.

Dahlia se encamino hacia el enorme sofá que Derek compró recientemente, saltando al asiento de la esquina antes de que alguien pueda decirle que no lo haga. Aparecen palomitas de maíz, bebidas y dulces, y en el menú del título del DVD de It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown está en la pantalla. Es algo que la familia Hale siempre veían juntos en Halloween y cuando Derek le preguntó tentativamente si iban a ir a por ello, Stiles y Peter inmediatamente dijeron que sí.

Derek se sienta a un lado de Dahlia y la deja acurrucarse en su costado. Peter y Stiles se sientan al otro lado de ella, Peter con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stiles. Claire está acunada en los brazos de Derek mientras se recuesta en el sofá y comienza la película. Suena la canción de apertura y Peter sonríe suavemente, mirando a Derek y los niños, luego a Stiles. Stiles no sabe lo que hace su cara, pero sabe que es tonto y ridículo.

—Te amo, —murmura Peter, presiona sus labios contra el templo de Stiles.

—Yo también te amo, —dice Stiles.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Mira la película!— Dahlia dice.

—Lo hacemos, Lia, —promete Peter. —¡Mira, es Snoopy!

Los ojos de Dahlia vuelven a la pantalla. Stiles suspira y se acurruca más cerca del lado de Peter. El nivel alto de azúcar para los próximos días será un infierno, pero al mirar a su alrededor y a su pequeña familia, él cree que vale la pena.


End file.
